1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the carpentry art, and more particularly, to a sawhorse having a specially positioned top rail, a tool tray, and removable legs.
2. Background Art
Sawhorses are traditionally made of wood with four legs and a top rail. Two legs are located near one end of the rail forming an inverted V shape and two other legs are located near the other end of the rail also forming an inverted V shape. Each set of legs is attached to the top rail at an angle in order to support the rail and provide angular stability of the sawhorse in relation to the ground. Some sawhorses are made with metal connecting pieces at each end that facilitate the fabrication of the sawhorse from five pieces of wood.
Generally two sawhorses are used together. The work piece is placed across the two sawhorses. If a large panel such as a piece of plywood is to be cut in the middle, an additional worker is required to hold in place the portion that is being cut in order to avoid binding the saw and to avoid damage to the cut portion when the cut is finished. If the top rail is positioned with narrow edge toward the top, the clamping or balancing of the panel on the rail is difficult.
Cutting operations on the edge of a large panel, such as a door, are not easy when positioned horizontally on the top rails of the sawhorses even with clamps because the panel tends to move with the sawhorses across the ground when pressure is applied to the edge. Traditional sawhorses are also not suitable for providing support for edge cutting operations when the panel is in a vertical position against the ends of the sawhorses because the panel cannot be easily clamped or securely leaned against the ends of the sawhorses due to the fact that sawhorse legs are not usually vertical to the ground.
Transportation of traditional sawhorses and tools for use with the sawhorses from one work site to another is awkward. There are no trays or other means on the sawhorses for carrying the tools such as hammers, chisels, scribes, and drills that are used with the sawhorses. The carpenter must carry his tools separately. Two or more trips are therefore required to get the sawhorses and tools in position for use.
Consequently, the need exists for improvements in sawhorses both in the ability to control work pieces and in facilitating transportation of the sawhorses and tools to a new job site.